Heaven Ascension DIO vs Nicol Bolas
Description Vampire god vs Dragon god! This What If? Death Battle features Heaven Ascension DIO from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven vs Nicol Bolas from Magic: the Gathering. Intro Wiz: Vast creatures appear from myths, along with supernatural powers. Boomstick: Such as Vampires and Dragons! Wiz: Some of these creatures can obtain godhood through different ways Boomstick: Like Heaven Ascension DIO, from Jojo's Bizarre Advenuter: Eyes of Heaven Wiz: And Nicol Bolas, from Magic: the Gathering. It is our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills to see who would win... A DEATH BATTLE. Heaven Ascension DIO rewrites his way into DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: The Year is 1868. A man named Dario Brando attempts to loot a carriage wreck. He finds a dead woman, a presumably dead man, and a crying infant in the wreck, along with many treasures Boomstick: As this man tries to steal the ring of the dead man's corpse, turns out the guy wasn't dead after all Wiz: His name was Jorge Joestar, father to the first "Jojo", Jonathan Joestar. Due to saving his life, Jorge allowed Dario's son to live a the non-biological brother to Jonathan. This kid is Dio Boomstick: Basically, for most of his childhood, he was a dick to Jojo. Wiz: Dio took over the strictness of Jorge Joestar, making him seem like a superior son to Jojo. Eventually, Jojo and Dio managed to get along... or did they? Boomstick: As it turns out, Dio was studying this stone mask, and was planning to use it to kill Jojo. Thankfully, when he found street fodder, he realized he should use it on himself, not on Jojo Wiz: When blood comes into contact with this mask, spikes come off on the back. These, when coming in contact with the human brain, will turn the user into a vampire Boomstick: Vampires are vastly stronger than humans, having regeneration skills, can laugh at gunshots, and can suck the literal life out of you. However, once you touch daylight, your done for Wiz: Which we'll address a little later. Not only is Dio superior to his fodder Zombies such as Tarkus, who can split hills and blitz Zeppeli, Dio fought against Jojo, even AFTER he got Zeppeli's strength Boomstick: Hell, he was even decapitated, and he was still alive and speaking... which made no sense, because something something, you need lungs or some shit like that. But this is fiction, so screw that. Wiz: After decapitating Jonathan and stealing his body, he hid in the coffin, under the sea for over 100 years Boomstick: What happened in one hundred years? Wiz: Dio's coffin was found, and people renamed him DIO (Case Sensitive) Boomstick: Ah shit, here we go again Wiz: Boomstick, you do realize that meme is dead right? Boomstick: So is "IT WAS I, DIO!" one Wiz: Anyways, DIO was a bit weaker than before due to Jonathan's body refusing him, but he was still very strong Boomstick: However, he has a strong thing that his previous self didn't: THE WORLD Wiz: The World is DIO's newfound stand. Stands, for explanation, are invisible and intangible to non-stand users, and resemble your fighting spirit Boomstick: Also named off of Songs, Bands, Albums, etc. and the copyright gets spiffy. What the hell is this "Emperor Crimson" shit? I want "King Crimson"... However, most of part 3's stands are named over Tarot cards, so there Wiz: Each stand has a special ability. Not only is The World Immense in power, speed, and strength, it has the ability to stop time Boomstick: ...for like, 5 seconds. However, after drinking Joseph Joestar's blood, it grew to 9 seconds, along with a nifty power boost Wiz: He managed to overpower Jotaro with a roadroller at this state. Boomstick: However, Jotaro used an asspull and split him in half Wiz: and so ended DIO Boomstick: However, in today's death battle, we decided to spice it up with some Non-Canon content: Eyes of Heaven! Wiz: In Eyes of Heaven, DIO from an alternate timeline managed to defeat all the Joestars. After which, he "obtained heaven" Boomstick: He became far stronger, has this bling, covered in white paint (?) and golden hair. The World got the same treatment, and not only it got the same paint job as DIO, but became The World Over Heaven. Talk about "The Earth is below heaven" Wiz: I doubt it was white paint or hair dye that changed DIO's appearence. It was likely a prize for acheiving heaven Nicol Bolas planeswalks into DEATH BATTLE! Pre-Fight FIGHT! K.O! Verdict Stats Next Time... Category:Sadistic Sleuth Category:'Card Game vs Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles